Remote controlled systems have been around for many years. People are familiar with remote controlled televisions, stereos, VCRs (video cassette recorders), and other such commercial products.
FIG. 1 shows a traditional remote control system 100 having a remote controller 102 that is specially configured to control exactly one associated controlled device 104. The dedicated remote controller 102 uses proprietary communication schemes to transmit signals via a wireless link 108 (e.g., infrared, RF) directly to the controlled device 104. For instance, a television remote controller is designed with dedicated buttons to control one associated television by sending proprietary channel up/down signals, volume control signals, and so forth, in response to user activation of the buttons. Due to the proprietary nature, the television remote controller cannot be used to control other devices, such as a stereo system or VCR.
Universal remote controllers make it possible to control more than one device. Universal remote controllers have generic user interfaces, such as a numeric keypad, control buttons, and a multi-positional actuator pad, which can be used to control several devices like a television, VCR, and set top box. Unfortunately, universal remote controls are complicated, often difficult to program, and hence, are not always very flexible.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved remote controlled systems that enable inexpensive controllers to control multiple different devices without the hassles of pre-programming such controllers.